Pirate Prince Whitebeard
by knziewrwlf
Summary: Pirate! AU. G!p Elsa. Whitebeard gets more than he hoped for with the capture of a feisty princess, but is this a bad thing? Long One-Shot. No more chapters!


So this is a long One Shot I have been working on for a few weeks. I am sorry if it is not completely accurate with pirate life and or language but I did my best and tried to make it a good story. There will be absolutely no second chapter or sequel, as I wrote it to close everything up. There is a slight plot, though it is not much. I would appreciate leniency and nice comments. I do not own Disney or any characters used in this story. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>I grinned from ear to ear, eager to begin on this wonderful journey that I only happened to come across. When the dingy looking boat approached ours, I laughed to my crew, all of us knowing this small boat would soon be another under our belts. Another notch on mine, hopefully.<p>

I braced my men for the collision with the next boat. Gunfire could be heard as well as the unsheathing of many a sword. I pulled my hat further down upon my brow, and unsheathed my sword, quickly jumping into the battle. I leapt across the boards my men had placed to cross ship. A burly man lunged towards me and I swiftly clashed our swords together. He grunted with exertion but I took a slack in his stance to sweep his legs out from under him. I chuckled as he toppled over and quickly jabbed my sword into his gut, relishing in the gurgle sounds he offered in response. I moved on to the next man. As I approached, always with grace, I took a look at his face.

He was rather small, had to be but a boy, clearly terrified and ducking into the corner. As I neared, I heard him beg for quarter quietly. I smiled, and when I was sure he was no threat, I sheathed my sword and held my hand to him. He looked into my eyes with a doe-like eyes and a slight quiver. He gulped, looked to my hand, back to my face, and softly set his hand in mine.

"'sall right, boy. Now, ye head o'er to my ship and sit on a bucket near the wheel. I'll be back for ye later." I explained and pushed him to the ship. "An if any o' dem scurvy dogs tries 'en get ye, ye tell 'em 'Cap'n said'." He nodded but paused.

"Anna. Quarter for Anna, please sir." I nodded and watched him flee back to my ship.

I took off towards the captain's quarters in search of whiskey and the best riches. One of my men signaled the capture of the captain, and I nodded as they went on with securing him to the mast.

I walked onward to the door and flung it open, hand on the hilt of my sword in preparation for attack. Nothing moved so I let go and walked toward a desk. I stopped and ran my hand along a map sitting there.

_Hmmm…. Heading to Arendelle. I wonder why. And from Corona, no less. Must be special trade._

I stilled my movement when I heard an intake of breath to my left and behind about 4 steps. I grabbed my sword and spun in the blink of an eye, my sword laying against the intruder's gizzard. I took in the invader and narrowed my eyes upon their appearance. It was a woman, no older than 17 years, and tears leaking from her eyes. She had twin braids on the sides of her head, which happened to be red (I had quite a thing for redheads), her multi-colored dressed was donned with intricate patterns, but the fear in her eyes kept my eyes from wandering further.

"Quarter." She whispered softly.

"Are ye Anna?" I asked as I pulled my sword down but didn't put it away. She looked at me in slight astonishment, shaking her head in the affirmative.

"Then quarter ye shall have. A young boy, damn near wetting his breeches, asked that I give ye quarter too, but don't ye go askin' me ta give quarter ta no one else. It ends with ye. Got it?" I asked. She nodded. Just then one of my men, Phoebus, entered in.

"Cap'n, we looted the ship and are ready to set sail again. What should I do with the boy?" He asked. Anna jumped at the sound of 'the boy'.

"Where's Olaf? Where is he? Is he okay? Don't hurt him please!" She turned at the end to beg me.

"Silence wench!" I commanded and she shut up. "Phoebus, take good care of him when we dismiss. I want ta talk ta ma new captive. Ready the men. We set sail in few." I commanded and Phoebus left.

"Captive? That doesn't mean…" Anna trailed off and after sheathing my sword, I grabbed her chin.

"Aye, lass, ye are mine. Time ta leave." I let go of her chin. "If ye go along with everythin', ye shall live. But, if ye don't…" I made a slash mark across my throat, even though, unbeknownst to her, it was an empty threat. She was so beautiful. I could never harm her.

She visibly swallowed, nodded, and grabbed her remaining things as I grabbed everything worth anything in the captain's quarters.

She grabbed the door but I stopped her with my hand on hers. "A word of advice," I let my pirate voice slip. "If you want what's good for you, don't look up. There is a lot of bloodshed, and I have a feeling you liked most of your men." She nodded, a few tears falling out.

"Close your eyes, I'll lead you." She nodded and did as was told.

I opened the door and swooped her into my arms. She began to protest.

"Please, it'll be easier for the both of us if you pretend to be asleep. Try not to flinch at the nasty things I must say." I encouraged. She nodded and leaned her chin to her chest and faked nodding off.

"Aye! Cap'n's got another lady lads!"

"Aye! Is she purdy?"

"Do we get a chance wit' 'er this time Cap'n?"

"Shut it! Back to work wif' the lot of ye! She's mine! Got it!" I yelled and felt Anna shiver in my arms, I held tighter. All of their back's straightened and I watched as they scrambled to their posts. I hopped gracefully from the cross walk, and walked with poise to my quarters. I opened the door, shut it with my boot, and laid Anna on my bed.

"Open your eyes, love. It's alright. Here, have some whiskey." I offered her a swig from my flask. She shook her head and I took a gulp to wet my whistle.

"I'm sorry about them. Just stay with me and you'll be fine. So Anna, tell me about yourself." I prodded as I took off my jacket and hat laughing at the open mouthed stare she gave me at the braid that fell from my hat. I popped open the first button on my blouse and laughed again as she stared.

"But you are a captain. You're supposed to be a man! You have breasts though!" She began to get louder. I lept quickly from my chair and placed my hand across her mouth.

"Easy, lass. I am the captain and I need to keep my identity a secret. I am not, however, as illiterate as you think. Quite the opposite actually. I love to read and speak eloquently, but it is not respected amongst a man's world, so I can only speak this way with you, and you can't tell anyone about it. Will you promise me?" I asked in my gruff voice, burned from years of masking my voice with a man's gruffness.

"I promise. I would like to know your name though, before I proceed to tell you anything." She prompted. I nodded.

"Elsa 'Whitebeard' White. My men know me as Captain Whitebeard, taking the nickname from my late brother Kristoff. But you can call me Elsa in the privacy of my quarters. Nowhere else. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes. Elsa. I won't tell anyone, since you have spared me and my brother. I owe you that much. Thank you." Her eyes softened at the end.

"Don't thank me yet, love. Now, tell me about yourself." I prodded.

"Well, I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, and I should be upset with you taking us but most of those men had tried to bed me and I was quite fed with it. Anyway, my brother Olaf and I were on our way back from a visit to our cousin that lives in Corona. Are you headed to Arendelle?" She asked. I smiled.

"We are now. However, I would like if you naught forget this indeed is a pirate ship, Princess, and we handle matters differently than I am sure you have. This is the nicest I will get. I will always require your upmost cooperation on my ship, I have worked hard to gain the respect I have. You must also understand to not take anything I say to you in front of my men too personally. I have to keep up this act. Also understand, that you should never try to undermine me, you won't like the consequences." I offered threateningly. She nodded and gulped.

"Would you like to see your brother?" I said as I began to stand up and pull her with me. She nodded enthusiastically.

"By the way, I hope your father pays well for the safe return of his children. For your sake." I husked, pulling my coat and hat back on.

"Peter!" I demanded when we neared.

"Aye Cap'n?" He asked.

"Where's the boy?" I questioned.

Peter was the third best sword fighter we had, next to myself and close second in command, Phoebus, and the best helmsman a captain could ask for.

"Over there, Cap'n." He pointed to the wheel of which he had just left to approach me and was currently being inspected by a young boy. Olaf smiled and waved at Anna, coming to give her a hug as he climbed down from his perch.

I watched the scene unfold and spoke to Peter.

"Surely ye isn't lettin' the lad steer me heart and soul, now is ye, Peter?" I asked.

"I am helpin' 'im sir. No mistakes." I nodded.

"So long as we ain't crash. Iffn we do, be you shall walk the plank." I added sternly.

"Aye Cap'n." He nodded. I felt myself being held on to and Peter, along with the rest of the crew nearby, stared, waiting for a fit of rage.

"What in all of Hades do ye think yer doin' lad?" I yelled, hoping he hadn't felt something that I hoped he hadn't.

"I'm Olaf, Cap'n, and I like warm hugs, and I want to thank you for giving us quarter. By the way Anna is looking at you, she's thankful too." At the mention of the red head's name I glanced to her and saw a blush.

"Off of me lad. Next time, ye will be swabbin' the deck! Am I clear?" I yelled sternly to him, though it broke my heart to watch his face fall. He gulped and nodded. Anna pulled him back to her and held him close, scared I would lash at him.

"Aye matees! What is Oppenheimer have ta eat?" I bellowed.

"Stew!" A few yelled back.

"Get some lads! Take the rest off, show Olaf how ta get food. And make SURE he is fed first! Else I'll have yer heads fer it!" I heard them groan and a few 'Aye Cap'n's and they moved below deck to show Olaf to the food.

"Where will we be eating?" Anna asked.

"Yer goin' ta eat wif' me princess. A feast fer the likes of us." I explained and began heading back towards my cabin. I held the door for her and locked it once we were in.

She inhaled deeply and I smiled to her. She paused before taking a seat though. I rolled my eyes seeing the question before she could speak it.

"Olaf will be getting the best of the food my cook has to offer for the stew. He only makes my favorite food for me because I taught him how. He only knows how to make stew other than that. I use first bowl as incentive for the rest of the crew. The best man of the day gets first pickin's. But we get good food." I held my hand out to the table and helped Anna into her chair.

She fixed some food onto her plate after she watched me.

"Ya know, my tongue would be cut as a liar if I were to say it is a shame all the men on your ship wanted to bed you. I cannot say I do not wish to." I smirked at her blush.

"Excuse me, but you are a woman yes?" She questioned still red.

"In some ways, but I would still be more of a man than half the men in the world, if given the chance." She rolled her eyes and threw a crumb at my face.

"Pig." She said. I winked.

"You barely know me, princess, you should not be making those claims just yet. However, I will need another favor from you tonight. I ask this of every woman I have brought on my ship. I will not bed you unless given permission, but it is customary for a Captain to bed a maiden or whore of a taken ship. I need you to make it sound like I am taking you. That is to say, later on. I need loudness. All my other's have been quite disruptive of the peace to prove a point, and my men believe I am quite a savvy dog in the bed. I would like it if you could keep the façade up." I blushed hard explaining, just like every time. She didn't say what I thought she would say though.

"So how many women have you actually bedded?" She questioned, blushing hard and twirling food around on her plate.

"Only one. She was on this ship the longest. I fell for her, showed her all of my secrets, believed she would truly stay. She begged me one night, after months of being on the ship and I agreed. She spoke of love and I fell further. But when we docked one day, she left and never returned. I made my men wait 3 days before they dragged me back onto the ship, in a fit of rage. I had nearly killed one of my men, and damn near blew all of our supplies into the water. It was not meant to be, however, and as friendly as I have been with some of the women, not another has come as close." I felt my throat dry out and I swallowed a shot of whiskey and began to fan my face.

She reached her hand across to mine. "I am sorry I asked." She offered.

"Nonsense, you couldn't have known. I have to let you know though, I have quite a thing for red heads. Because I won't force you, doesn't mean I won't try. I just would like to know you before I jump straight into it. I want to know what makes you, you. I find you most beautiful and would give anything to get to know you better." I tried, smirking heatedly. I watched her blush and clear her throat.

"Well, I find you fascinating as well and would like to get to know you better, but I want to see you work for it. I am a virgin, planning to stay that way until wed, and I would like to see you try to deter me." She tempted.

"My dear girl, you have yet to see me naked, so you cannot possibly know I shan't change your mind." I chuckled.

"That goes for you as well." She winked. I gulped.

"Let the games begin." I rasped.

I spent the next two days doing everything I could to seduce the red head. Anna was working hard too, however._ That night I had promptly told her that she would sleep in my bed and I would sleep in a chair, which was a chivalrous act to do. She declined and told me that as long as I didn't try anything out of the ordinary, we could sleep together. 'Besides,' she had said 'It's very cool outside.' I argued that I didn't mind the chilliness of the night air but she insisted so I obliged, making sure to avoid touching her too much._

_In the morning, I turned over to see her backside to me, next to naked, as she changed. I had to control my thoughts and quickly avert my eyes to avoid a non-needed friend jumping from my breeches. She missed it and with her back still to me, I swiftly pulled all of my clothes on. She had turned before I could pull my shirt on, over the bandages keeping my breasts confined._

_"Oh, so that is how you keep them unknowing." She stated. I nodded with a smile and felt me bandages loosen at a deep breath in._

_"Er, eh em, do you think you could help me wrap them again? They are becoming loose. And I would hate for my men to wonder why I keep adjusting non-existing breasts." I chuckled. She giggled in return and I felt myself swoon. She nodded and approached._

_I undid the bandages until they were only barely covering my teats. She gasped and a shiver ran through my abdomen, tightening deep within me._

_"You have such large breasts, my goodness. I am in awe at how you are able to confine them!" She quietly exclaimed. I smirked._

_"Princess, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked._

_"Always, Captain." She smirked as well._

_We both shared a hearty laugh at that._

I shook my head and brought myself back to the present. Two days had passed with flirtatious comments and scandalous shows of skin, surely not appropriate in her royal upbringing. Each night since I abducted her, she helped me fake the most glorious bed. The faking had left the both of us heated and out of breath.

"Hello Anna." I whispered behind her. She jumped and turned towards me.

"Hello," she looked me up and down. "Captain."

I shivered at the sound of her voice. It was getting dark which in turn made it chilly. She said she had wanted to look at the lights in the sky, many stars shimmering down on us. She voiced how she believed they lead us to our fate but she couldn't figure out what her stars were telling her. I had dismissed everyone to below deck, deciding to give Peter a break and man my own ship for a bit. I had brought Anna the softest furs I owned and draped it across her shoulders. She sighed taking in the smell and warmth, never faltering her stare into the sky.

I smiled fondly at her as she watched and I steered. She looked like a perfectly carved statue. I was broken from my staring as she stood and approached me.

"Teach me how to steer." She pushed. I rolled my eyes.

"It is not for a lady to man a ship." I spoke, with a spark of tenderness.

She glanced around. "That goes both ways. You know how, so I deserve to know." She sternly spoke.

"My dear girl, when did becoming a captive lead to being a captain? I must say I am quite confused from the shift in stature." I offered in mock disbelief.

It was her turn to roll her eyes. She paused before speaking to change her argument, wrapping herself even tighter into my blanket. She approached closely to the point which I could easily smell her mix of lavender and chocolate, which she had apparently stashed in herself when we first met. I took a deep breath and she became within a breadth of my lips. She widen her eyes and pouted softly, looking that of a baby rabbit.

"Please Elsa? Please…." She whimpered at the end, making me come unglued.

I cleared my throat. "Refrain from doing that again. But alright. Come. Stand between my arms and place your hands against mine." I commanded. She smiled giddily, and did as was told. I felt her excitement course swiftly through her frame with each bounce on her heels.

"Alright, now, this ship is very large so it takes a while to move. Notice how the waves move. Every so often, turn in towards them. Watch the post and observe how the pattern of the waves fit into it. Keep this pattern. When you see the ship shift position, gently ease it back into the same pattern. I'll help you for a moment until you understand the feel. Then I will allow you to steer by yourself." I told her. She nodded in understanding.

I helped guide her for a little bit until she understood. When I released the wheel and placed her hands where mine were, she shivered so I took off my overcoat took off her blanket, placed the coat on her and then the blanket. She sighed and pushed closer to me. I gulped and waited.

A few moments later, I glanced at the stars to check our course and noticed we were slightly off. I frowned and attempted to prod Anna back on course. I noticed her head slumped backwards and just how much she was currently leaning against me. Then I heard it, the softest snore. I chuckled inwardly and pulled her closer to me. Just then, Peter came above deck, yawning and smiling.

"Thank ye Cap'n. Anyfing ye need bafore I steer again." He smirked, clearly knowing what had transpired between the two of us.

"Nufin' ta any'o' da crew 'bout this. Er I'll have yer head boy." I threatened quietly, as to not disturb the red head in my arms. He nodded and I picked her up and into my arms lightly.

I walked down the stairs carefully to avoid falling. I opened my door and locked us in. I set her on my bed, shedding my outer clothes down to my bandages and crawled in. She pulled up against me to sleep and mumbled in a sleepy haze.

"Thank you Els. I had fun. You know you can take those bandages off. It's not like I have not seen a pair of breasts before. I own some. It cannot be comfortable all compressed." She tried and came closer, inching her hand over to the side where I pinned my bandages together. I felt her release them and cuddle closer. There was a light cloth between the two of us, and I should have been embarrassed, but I just sighed in relief at my breasts being freed from their confines. I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into the soft red head, giving an easy kiss to her head.

"Goodnight Princess Anna." I whispered.

The next day I awoke to the sunlight pouring through the small cabin window and a warmth throughout my entire body. I looked at the source and pulled back slightly at wide eyes staring strongly into mine.

"You are so comfortable to use as a bed. I much prefer you to the actual bed." She whispered. I smiled and she nuzzled into my neck. I giggled at the ticklish area.

"Oh? This spot makes you chuckle?" she questioned and nuzzled again, breathing cool laughs against the base of my throat. I chuckled a little louder. I pushed her away softly.

"Stop that! Else I fight back." I threatened.

"You wouldn't…" She tried, barely scared.

"You do not know me well enough to know my dear." And with that I gripped her sides and legs, stroking lightly to elicit any sound of her chiming giggle. I did not have to wait long.

"Please Captain! Please stop!" She managed to utter.

"Nonsense! Thy shall pay wench!" I kidded and tickled harder.

"Uncle! Mercy! Quarter! Anything!" She screamed. I flipped us when the struggle became more heated. She gasped as the blanket fell from my torso and I blushed realizing I had nothing on. I quickly let go of her and pulled the blanket to my chest, hopping off the bed.

"Wait!" She pleaded grabbing the blanket from my body. She pulled off the blanket and stood from the bed. I attempted to put the bandages back over my chest, redness flooding from my face to my chest in less than a moment.

"Wow, you look like a goddess." She said, pulling my arms from my chest. She came closer, gaze not leaving my breasts. I felt the tightening of my nipples and something else a little lower. I gulped and looked away from her.

"Excited by my presence?" She asked. I looked at her to respond when I noticed she was staring at my pants, where a stiffness had begun to form.

"Bloody hell!" I muttered and quickly closed in on myself, turning from her, trying to calm myself.

"It is alright, love. I already knew." She whispered wrapping her arms around my bare torso, tracing patterns onto my stomach.

"You know?" I choked. I felt her nod against my back.

"I awoke to something poking my back the other day. I thought you had fallen asleep with your sword and the hilt was jabbing me. I went to remove it and return to sleep when I realized the stiffness was from somewhere else and your sword was on the desk. I happened to look under the blanket." I stiffened, ready to expel everything in my gut at the realization.

"It is alright, love. I do not feel any differently than I did before, albeit, quite more curious." She offered. I turned to look at her, still covering myself.

"Curious?" I asked, disbelieving.

She nodded, red rising to her cheeks. "I've ever seen one and I do not know what to expect."

"Are you not disgusted with me? All the others were when they figured out. Tis why they always faked for me. They did not want the real thing." I felt anger rise through my being.

"I just want to see…." She whispered ashamedly.

I gulped. _Surely she has not an idea of which she is referring to! _

"Can I please see it Elsa?" She asked, hands on my hips. I shook my head in the negative.

"Can I kiss you then? Because this entire moment has left me feeling buzzed." She offered, fanning at her chest. I felt the tightening sensation come back,

"I do not believe that to be alright Princess." I spoke, avoiding looking in her eyes.

"Fine, I shall rid clothing to avoid being any warmer." She began to unlace her corset. My jaw dropping when her breasts hung looser than before. She began to pull the dress down. I felt spit slide from my mouth and wiped it away bringing me back to the present and what she was doing currently. Before she could reveal her teats, I put my hand to her wrists.

"If I agree, will you stop trying to undress?" She thought about it.

"If you let me see it. Otherwise, I continue. Your choice, Captain." She spoke breathily.

I rolled my eyes and blanched. My tightness telling me to not show her, that is, until I had calmed down some.

"I agree to a kiss." I spoke. She sighed.

"I think I should lose another article." She began to pull some more.

"A kiss or I run out of here." I said.

"You cannot. You need my help to fix yourself up." She said pointing to my breasts. Then she looked to the strength in my breeches.

"And help with something else. But it shall start with a kiss." And with that, a redness on both of our beings, she pulled me quickly against her, lips gripping onto mine.

I moaned loudly when I felt her tongue prod against mine. My hands went to her hips. I could not feel where her hands were. I had never been so hot in my life. The tightening in my lower stomach and other areas threatening to be too much. I moaned loudly when I felt her nimble fingers against the stiffness in my breeches. I groaned as the coolness of the air engulfed my manhood.

She spoke against my lips, eyes still closed. "You are the most taboo I have yet to see Captain. I want to see it all though." With that she dropped my breeches and looked down gasping. I resisted the urge to put myself back into my breeches and take off.

"My Gods! You are so large! How could any woman deny you! Gods you are what I have desired!" She looked to me again and pushed her lips back against mine, pulling me as tight as she could against me. I groaned when I felt the tip of my manhood trace across her coverings. I rubbed my hands along the sides of her hips. She slipped from her coverings, pushing me onto the bed when she stepped away from them. I fell with a thud to the bed, making sure to bring her with me.

She giggled from the fall until I pulled her in for another kiss. I brought my hands up to cup her breasts which were now uncovered. I inhaled deeply through my nose to take in her heady scent. I could feel her bloomers wet against my thigh.

I knew she was ready for this. She stopped kissing me and slid to my manhood, taking the sight in as best as she could. She soon enough, grabbed ahold of my prick and started to lightly feel up and down it. I moaned deeply at the feel. She pulled a little harder up and down.

"Anna…. I need something more. It feels so tight." I moaned. She took the hint and began to breathe against my prick, causing me to tighten in anticipation. She lowered her head to my prick, sticking her tongue out. I held my breath, waiting for her mouth to come into contact with my manhood. My pulse quickened and my abdomen tightened.

I heard a knock. "Cap'n?" I groaned loudly.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "I am BUSY!" I groaned, watching Anna breathe hot breath up and down my prick.

"Sir! We are being approached by a naval ship! What do we do?" Mr. Smeeth's voice rang through.

"BLOODY HELL!" I screamed. Anna looked at me and swiftly helped me pull myself together. She looked at me, a question in her eyes.

"If I asked, would you wait here Princess? I would like to get a hold of everything before you approach and they end my ship to take you." I begged. I saw the understanding in her eyes. She held back a look that I thought was sadness. I swallowed, stopping before I reached for the door. I turned and strode towards her, bringing her in for a powerful and swift kiss, hoping to show how I felt about her.

She smiled as she fixed my lapels.

"Go fight some men." She said and kissed my cheek.

I smirked and strode out of my cabin, placing my beloved brother's hat upon my head.

"Whitebeard!" I heard a man shout. I smirked and bowed to the man, who was being held at point by my men.

"Aye! Tis ma name, so shall yer dyin' lips breathe!" I smirked and approached closer to the man.

"I hear, ye have the prince and princess in capture. I have come to retrieve, by force, to put the king's heart to rest." He spoke, with faked confidence. I laughed heartily at his dispense.

"Ye have quite the manhood ta be tellin' me what I is ta do with my captures. I's goin' to come to the kingdom to speak with King Adgar 'bout his harlot of a daughter. See, she is mine now. I fought and won, and it shall take more than the likes of ya ta give 'er back. She 'as taken eyes ta ma jewels, and tis ruined 'er for others." My men gave a good laugh to that. This man spat in my face and the ship quieted. I grabbed his neck and forced him against a cannon.

"Iffn ye value yer life, it'd be in ye's best to never do somefin' like that again. Else I beat ye within a breadth of yer life." My eyes spoke volumes, and I watched the man wet his breeches a little. Yet still he spat again. I quickly forced a hard blow to his face, listening to the crunch. My men had watched me beat men to their death before and had no doubt I could do it again.

I kicked his stomach, sending him flying across the deck into some barrels. I hit his torso so hard, he heaved his innards up. I took one last strong hit to his face and held him again by his neck to the wall of my cabin. He struggled to breathe. I looked to the ship approaching.

Phoebus took him by his neck and displayed him to the ship he had come from. I pulled a dagger from my boot.

"Tis be a warning! Send me another and I shall hang 'is guts from the mast of my ship!" I bellowed. I turned to the man in Phoebus's hands.

"Say a prayer to yer God. Ye be dyin'." I smirked at the fear in his eyes. I stabbed my dagger between his eyes, pulled my sword, and beheaded him. A few of my men turned from the display and threw their guts into the water below. I picked up his head, pulled my dagger, and sheathed both my weapons. I heaved his head to the other ship. I heard gunfire and felt a bullet enter my arm. Phoebus threw the man's body over the edge of our ship and I quickly grabbed a rope, swinging over to the other boat. I jumped next to the man who shot me, blade ready. All of the men lunged for me but I quickly held my sword to the biggest throat.

"Please, I have a family!" He begged. I kicked the side of his knee, blowing it into his others, hearing a scream from his throat.

I laughed and looked to the crew. They held their hands up. I took a swipe of my blood and smeared it on the mouth of the man who shot me.

"They say once ye taste a Whitebeard's blood, it'll drive ye insane. I's goin' ta be back for it. When ye are not prepared, but ye will kill yourself before I 'ave the chance. Sleep tight." I chuckled darkly into his face.

"Where be the Captain of this excuse of a ship!" I bellowed. A small man appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Kill him, fools! Don't let him get away! Rescue the Prince and Princess!" The man I figured to be their captain commanded. I jumped to the rope ladder, leaping down on the other side of the group.

I pulled my dagger. "So ye be the Captain? Here is a message to the King." I stabbed into his shoulder before he could pull a weapon and turned it. His guttural scream cut through the sky.

"Tell 'im, next time he sends a ship to me, it better have twelve chests, filled with the riches of the kingdom. If not, I take the life of every man and bring the head of ye to 'im meself." I twisted the dagger deeper into his shoulder, no doubt causing him to lose the limb. He groaned and I pulled the dagger from his shoulder. I grabbed the rope I came in on and jumped back to my ship.

"Ye have felt Whitebeard! Ye will never feel 'im again!" I bellowed and my crew cheered. We watched the boat go off. I felt myself get dizzy.

"Phoebus, take me to ma quarters." I tried.

"Aye, Cap'n!" He said, pulling me to my cabin. He walked in and set me on my bed. I quickly blacked out.

I felt warm hands on my shoulder. Then, a stabbing pain caused me to shoot me up in a screaming fit.

"Son of a whore! OW! Bloody HELL! What the HELL!" I screamed. I squinted my eyes a little, still grinding my teeth at the fire running up my arm. I saw Anna standing over me and holding a rag to my shoulder. It was the source of my pain.

"Nice to see you too…" She muttered. She laid me back against the bed once again. I shut my eyes and ground my teeth.

"Relax Els, it's almost over." She said. The tone in her voice was a little different than usual, it did not hold the same warmth and sweetness.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked, wincing slightly as I brought a hand to her face. I opened my eyes and pushed myself against the pain throbbing in my arm. She looked down and turned away from my face. I groaned, frustrated and in pain.

"I'm done stitching you up. I am going to take a walk along the deck. Rest easy." She spoke softly, beginning to rise.

"Anna, wait, please…." I begged, making a slight effort to get up until the pain was too much. I groaned and fell back against the bed as she closed the door.

_I do not understand. Why is she upset? Is it because of what I said to the captain of the guard? Or did she think I too brutal to him? Or maybe she is upset we were interrupted… Alright, I will go ask her._

I took a strong swig of the brash whiskey. I sighed at the bite, and began to dress in my overcoat. I spent a little extra time taking caution to protect my arm, since Anna said it best.

I strode to the door and, before opening it, spotted a flower, growing in the corner of the room. I grabbed the flower and cradled it in my hand.

I smiled to myself and opened the door, immediately spotting the feisty red head. I strode her, dismissing onlookers to away from where she stood. They nodded politely and backed away. I approached from behind, clearing my throat as I neared. She refused to acknowledge me.

"The ocean is very calming and beautiful, is it not?" I whispered. She nodded. I rolled my eyes at the lack of conversation. I pulled the flower and began to stick it behind her ear, after tracing her hair there as well.

"And yet, no blue the eye of the ocean can produce could rival yours. No calm amidst its soft waves could compare to the calm before a storm of Anna." I charmed, seeing her turn slightly to hide the smile. I pulled her chin back to me and pulled her to a barrel to sit.

"Please, Princess, tell me what is bothering you. I cannot make up for it if I do not know what is wrong." I begged softly.

She cleared her throat and tore her gaze from mine. "I did not like the way you treated the man aboard the ship or the way you called me a harlot." She said surely, refusing to look into my eyes.

"Anna, I do apologize you had to witness that, but I cannot be sorry for doing my duty as captain as for the harlot, you certainly are not one. I just had to say it to…" I trailed off, trying not to further anger her. Apparently my words had opposite the effect I intended.

"He could have had a family, Elsa! He could have had children! Now he will never return home, and his children could cry every night, wishing for him to come home, for him to never show!" She growled angrily, a sob choking her at the end. I risked it, and pulled her in for a hug. She began sobbing into my good shoulder.

"I had a family once. Taken from me by your guard. Who thought I would be sleeping with the enemy? My brother, Kristoff, former captain of this ship, was a simple trade ship captain. Nice, strong, easy. Your naval guard approached his ship and accused him of stealing from the crown. He refused and told them he was helping the crown with trade. They took him as a liar, dismembered him, and threw him to sea. I watched the whole thing, very young. I vowed that day to have my revenge and avenge his death. I have been fighting to find the perfect item to get the king to make a deal, and exploit his squandering to his kingdom. You gave me that perfect chance. I never thought I would enjoy your company, however. I truly am sorry you had to see the entire display. I wish I could take it back from your sight. It had to be done though." I finished, getting choked over the death of my most beloved relative.

She sniffled further into my coat. After a few moments, she pulled back, smoothing out my overcoat. She smiled a sad smile and looked at me sheepishly.

"I did not know. I am very sorry for everything my kingdom had put you through, truly, but I think there could be a better way to take care of this mess." She explained. I opened my mouth to question but she put her finger to my lips to silence me.

"We will discuss it later. I believe your men need you right now." She glanced over my shoulder to see a small, young man approach.

"Pardon me, Cap'n, but it's time to work wif swords." He said. I glanced at the sky, beginning to set for night. I stood with one last pat to Anna's hand.

"Aye, 'tis, Tickle. Get the men ready! I be watchin'. Same rules as always. Winner fights me." I gave the signal. Everyone lined up across the deck. I grabbed Anna's hand and lead her to the wheel to relieve Peter so he could participate.

Once he was out of earshot, I turned to her. "I wish you could drive right now, Anna, but I…" She cut me off.

"I get it, I am a girl. I'll just go get a closer view." She gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and walked down to the deck. Olaf approached a man, and tried to prepare his own sword for battle. My man chuckled heartily at him.

"I know how to fence a little. Anna taught me." I scrunched my face in question.

"She did, did she? Well, she should come 'n fight me!" She chuckled. His name was Gaston, thought of himself as very big. He was good, but often became too big for his breeches.

"Alright, if you insist." She stood and took Olaf's sword from him.

"I swear, if ye hurt her Gaston, yer head shall be mantled in my quarters, aye?" I yelled intimidatingly.

He gulped. "Aye."

"Do not go easy on me, Gaston was it? I am very skilled." Anna boasted. He growled and she giggled. The rest of the men had stopped their skirmishes to view Anna and Gaston.

Anna approached, carefully balanced in stance. Gaston approached in sheer brute. He was a good fighter often, but his size got him into trouble many a times.

He lurched at her, and she quickly dodged, tripping him, sending him to his chest, then brought the sword to his throat when she urged him to roll over. All of the men laughed at the look on Gaston's face. I would have too, if I hadn't been so astounded.

And so the rounds began, Anna never losing. As the end approached, Anna had slightly more trouble, but still never breaking a sweat. She was currently struggling against Phoebus, who happened to be my greatest fighter. He was only second to myself. Finally, she broke free and edged him with her sword. He put his hands up in surrender and everyone cheered for her, until I approached from behind. My men separated, giving us room. She still had yet to face me, currently questioning why everyone had stopped cheering. I sneered.

"Well, I guess ye 'ave to face me now. I ne'er lose." I smirked as she gulped.

"Well Captain, prepare for your first lost." She sassed. I smiled deviously.

"Aye…" I growled. I waited for her to lunge at me but she made no move to. I took the first move. I lunged to the left, quickly to the right, and aimed at her torso. She stumbled but deflected my jab quickly. While I was stopping my momentum, she took the chance to aim a swipe at my knees. I deflected and circled our swords until I was chest to chest with her. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and reveling in her scent. I opened my eyes to see lust present in hers. I leaned closer, barely away from our swords.

"Kiss me." I growled in her space. She pushed me off and gave me a chance to balance myself. She took that time to sway her hips and smirk over her shoulder, sticking out her ass as best as she could. My men wolf whistled and I licked my lips. She blew me a kiss and took off. I chased her onto some barrels. She hopped across them and began jumping along the railing. I stood onto the railing and made a jab for her. She deflected and aimed one at my legs. I jumped and swung a jab back at her chest. She leaned back and I gulped as I nearly grazed her bosom. She frowned and aimed a hard jab at my back shoulder. I spun away from it and leapt at her. I grabbed ahold of her skirts and she aimed a jab at my chest. I quickly slid under her skirts. I heard my men shout and laugh. I stood on the backside of her. She spun, face beet red, and jabbed for my stomach. I hopped backwards out of range. I stumbled on the landing and slid onto the deck. She hopped down with a swinging hit for my body. I rolled away and stayed with my back to her. She ran towards me. At the last second, I turned to face her and threw her sword from her, swiftly bringing my blade straight to her throat. She brought her hands up and I smirked, blushing at the way her ample chest heaved in excitement and exertion. I continued to stare, imagining those beautiful peaks after a passion filled night.

"Kiss the lass!" One of my men yelled. The rest cheered.

I sheathed my sword, and grabbed roughly onto her face bringing her to me hard enough to make our teeth click, nearly devouring her mouth. She moaned into me. I pulled back and she blushed. I turned enough to notice my men staring.

"Off wif ye all! Below deck fo grub! Off! NOW!" I yelled when they lingered. They swiftly made their exit and I grabbed Anna's hand leading her to my quarters.

I slammed the door behind her and pulled her into a heated kiss. She pushed her body against mine strongly. I eased my damaged shoulder softly out of my overcoat. We never released each other's mouths. Not until we emptied our breaths and bumped the bed. She turned us and pushed me harshly onto the bed. She straddled my hips and began grinding. I could feel all of her skirts rubbing against my member. I felt myself tighten.

"Anna, please, take off your skirts. I want to feel you…" I moaned.

She stood from me and slowly began to pull layer by layer off of her body. I growled at the glorious sight of her released breasts. When she stood to remove her underskirts, I leaned up to admire the sight. She smirked and slowly turned her backside to me, easing her skirts off of her rear end. I growled at the sight of her bent over, her lower lips squeezed tightly between her creamy thighs, a light sheen of her sweet nectar building on the outside. She stood quickly and sauntered over to me, putting herself in the same position as before. I could feel her heat puddle against my manhood through my breeches. I ignored it for the time being, letting it grow tighter with every passing second. I put my hand on her upper back and swiftly pulled her supple breasts to my mouth, roughly grabbing hold. I scratched my teeth against them and sucked greedily, like a babe on his mother.

I could have easily stayed forever, nestled in her succulent mountains, but as she ground against my stomach, lightly hitting the tip of my prick each time, I became feverish and ready to embark on the rest of her body. She felt my impatience grow. With a released moan she said…

"I am going to suck your prick."

I moaned loudly and felt her words shoot straight to my member. She slid easily down my body, removing my shirt and spending little time on my breasts. This is good thing, for I am unsure if I would not release my heat in my pants if she had. She spread light kisses down my torso before stopping at my waist line. She grabbed my breeches with her teeth, her nose bumping against my prick as she went. I groaned hard at the soft contact. She stopped mid-thigh and pulled them the rest of the way with her hands. I watched her come back up and felt her breathe against my member, smirking when she saw it twitch in response. I moaned as she slowly slid the tip of her tongue across the tip of my prick.

Then all of a sudden, she bounced her mouth all the way down to it base! I growled, nearly screaming, as the heat of her mouth engulfed me. She bobbed a few times before I pulled her away.

"If you do not stop that now…" I panted. "I will release in your mouth and I would much rather be inside of you." She grinned and pulled away from me completely, lying next to me on the bed.

"Alright," She said. "Your turn." She winked at me.

I groaned and stood on shaky legs as my member bounced against my stomach. As I positioned myself in front of her spread thighs, she groaned.

"You are so big! I surely will not be able to walk tomorrow." She smiled. I looked at her with a smile and apprehension. She nodded though, so I easily brushed my tip through her folds, hands shaking at the sound of her breathy moans.

I eased into her and grunted at the tightness enveloping me.

"Anna, you are so tight!" I moaned. Then a thought hit me. "Anna, are you a virgin?" She blushed and nodded, keeping her eyes screwed tight, a slight frown on her face. I gasped but before I could pull out, her delicate hands grabbed my backside keeping me there.

"Please Elsa! I really like you! I think you could be the one! Please do this! Quickly!" She begged. I hesitated.

_The one? Surely she does not mean that she loves me and wishes me to take her virginity. Do I love her? I have not loved someone for so long, I am not sure I remember what it feels like. I remember feeling free and smiling every time she smiled. I would do anything to make Anna smile, even if it meant leaving her. Even if it meant leaving my…_

"Do you love me?" I asked, perplexed by this conversation.

"I think so, but I want you to love me. I want you to prove it with this. And I want you to marry me! If you stop now I will understand your true feelings. If you continue, I wish to be with you forever, I think." She answered honestly.

_Could I do it? I has been the absolute best time I have had in forever with her onboard. That might mean I have to stop being a captain? Could I do it?_

I looked into her pleading, warm, teal eyes and found my answer. All that showed in them was real love, strong and bold.I took a deep breath and pushed roughly into her, feeling something tear easily.

She instantly shrieked, tears falling abruptly down her face. "YES!" she cried. Then she pulled me down quickly for a long kiss. I had yet to move letting her adjust to this new feeling. When tears stopped falling she broke our kiss.

"Move Elsa. Please move." She begged. I wasted no more time. I grunted and pushed in as far as I could, feeling myself stopped by her core. I pulled out quickly but forced myself back in without wasting any time. She moaned, almost crying out.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, pausing. She nodded furiously.

"Faster dear! Please, do not stop!" She begged, gyrating her hips. I grit my teeth at the friction. I could feel her clench, and myself tighten in response. I pushed faster and harder, grabbing her gracious hips so tightly, they surely must bruise. I pushed harder into her, my legs burning and shaking, still persevering, not wanting to quit the pleasure that, due to her pleas, she must be enjoying. She was so hot around me. I clenched my teeth and grunted with the force and pleasure of holding back my fall into bliss.

"Elsa!" She screamed and I kissed her to keep her quiet. "It is coming!" She mumbled against my lips.

"Let it go, Anna. Do it for me." I persuaded. She pulled back and screamed, and I felt her insides grip mine like a vice. I groaned and nearly screamed when I felt her milk my manhood.

"Anna!" I yelled deeply. I felt my insides relieve and a pulse go through my lower body. I collapsed on her, shaking and moving with my orgasm. Our heavy breathing mingled and I could barely take in air as my vision blacked from the intensity. I breathed heavy as I felt delicate hands rub my back soothingly. Anna shushed me through the blackness, calming me thoroughly.

I continued to gasp and I felt her giggle under me, my hearing faded slightly. I felt my breathing return to normal again and my chest loosened from where I thought my heart would surely burst through its confines. She continued to giggle, kissing my face lightly and brushing my hair from the sweat that had gathered on my forehead. I took in a deep breath and sighed, joining her in her giggle fit, snuggling deeply into her neck, peppering it with sweet kisses. She giggled harder.

"That was, by far, the absolute most wonderful experience, of my life!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

"I thought it would hurt so badly because my married friends all said it was so painful, but it only hurt for a little bit. Then the effort you put in made it all better. Had you done that before? I think I want to do it again! I loved it! I love you Elsa." I pulled back to look her straight in the eye.

"Do you mean it?" I asked softly, hopefully.

She blushed and nodded.

"You are not a harlot, Anna. And because of that, and everything else, I love you too." I smiled brightly and snuggled further into her, yawning when I was comfortable.

"My God! What will my father say? Bloody HELL!" She yelled, spontaneously.

"Can we worry tomorrow? It is done. I love you. You love me. Shall we sleep now and talk tomorrow?" I mumbled into her shoulder, feeling unconsciousness graze the edges of my mind. She nodded against me and I whispered into her shoulder, as I drifted to sleep…

"Goodnight love."

* * *

><p>Sun was shining into my eyes, but that was not what had awoken me. A great, throbbing pain in my arm, had me gritting my teeth and moaning. Anna was currently laying on my battered arm.<p>

"Anna." I whispered through clenched teach. No response. I did not have the strength currently in me to remove her from my injured arm.

"Anna," I tried a little bit louder. "Please, love, wake up! It hurts! Good God!" I held my breath, trying to fight the pain, but feeling head become light from lack of air.

She stirred and smiled up at me, still in bliss. That is, until she witnessed the pained expression on my face.

"Elsa?" She gasped and removed herself from my arm. I took an invigorating breath and gulped for air, groaning in pain.

"Here, let me help." She tried. I nodded as she began to sweetly remove my wrappings. The blood had dried into the bandages and I winced many times as she peeled it from my wound. I nearly cried out in happiness when cool air blew across my arm. I opened my eyes, which had slid shut during the struggle of my bindings, to see Anna softly blowing on my wound as she prepared another set of cloths. I sighed with a weak smile as she continued, then carefully rewrapped my arm. She finished it with a kiss.

"Better love?" She questioned. I grinned and pulled her in with my arm, chuckling as I nuzzled into her neck, eliciting a bout of giggles.

"Much, thank you." I offered. She smiled and held the side of my face in a soft hand.

"What are we going to do?" She asked suddenly, glancing nervously into my eyes.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"My father." She whispered. I thought about it.

"I guess we should visit, so I can ask for your hand." I finally succumbed.

"WHAT!?" She screamed. "My hand!? Are you serious!? You just threatened the lives of his children, of his servants, of his kingdom, AND you demanded payment!" She yelled. I paused and calmly spoke.

"Then I guess I shall apologize." I offered humbly.

She blanched.

"You are serious?" I nodded. "You will die. I might as well have a great time with you now, before you are beheaded." She said, accepting my fate.

"I will live. I shall humble myself and prove to your father, that I am serious. But I will first have to tell my crew, and assign a new captain." I smiled, gently nudging her off my lap.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I paused as I began to dress. "Are you saying, you are giving up being a pirate? What will you do?" She asked skeptically.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I shall offer the guard my swift hands and great sword skills, plus I can teach you a few more things. If that is the case I present to your father, he could have the best hand at sea to protect his daughter, rogue turned good by his own molding, he surely cannot deny me." I boasted.

She chuckled. "Yes, and so humble are you, oh great Whitebeard! By the way, what is your last name? Surely I will not be Anna Whitebeard." She scoffed. I rolled my eyes and feigned hurt.

"Do ye despise me name, so? Tis mine, so shall be yers." I growled and pulled her to me for a sweet kiss and a soft smile.

She rolled her eyes and lightly smacked my good arm.

"I am serious." She tried. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, my birth name is Elsa White. So shall you be Anna White, should anyone ask." I mumbled against her, bringing my lips to her head for another kiss. She sighed in content.

"Anna Marie White. I quite like the sound of it." She smiled brightly to me. I pulled her for another kiss and continued to dress. She helped me and I in turn helped her. I reached for the door and offered her my arm, chivalrously. She grinned and took it easily. I opened the door and strode out with her next to me.

"Cap'n." A few of my men offered. I nodded and watched them back to their jobs. My men respected me greatly and I knew, even if they would be mad, they would forgive me and always be at my side, whatever I should need. I escorted Anna to the wheel and sat behind on one of the barrels, starting a game of cards.

"Peter, c'mere. Princess knows how ta man ma ship. Taught her maself." I needed to talk to someone and Peter was the nicest man on my ship.

"Aye, Cap'n." He said wearily. He let her take it, hovering a moment then satisfied with the work, then joined me in cards.

I dealt. "Peter," I said, looking fondly towards Anna before continuing. "I think I love Anna. She 'as been wif us fer a while now. She is a wonder. I will be asking her father for her hand in marriage. I am going to speak normally and I ask that you not judge me for it. I know I am risking my life but I wish to settle with her and have a family. I know it will be quite the adventure and I would appreciate you and Phoebus's help. When I ask for her hand, I will be trading my life of freedom for the guard, for that is where my strengths can be used best. I will need you to keep my brother's ways strong throughout this ship. I shall be leaving it in the hands of Phoebus. Be the man I have taught you to be and continue my brother's name." I finally pulled my eyes from Anna to look at Peter.

"Cap'n? Permission to speak freely?" I nodded.

"I think it is about time." He said. My eyebrows knitted in confusion, spurring him to continue.

"Well, ya see Cap'n, ye desrve ta be 'appy. I know this ship 'as made ye 'appy but I can see she makes ye more 'appy. I can she she loves ye too. I think it'd be wise. Though I 'ave never known ye to do less than risk yer life, is this the right way?" He asked softly. I took a deep breath. I looked at Anna and thought about last night. About this morning when she cared to me so softly. I felt normal. Like I was not a cold-blooded captain. I released my breath.

"Aye, tis." I answered.

"Then I shall back ye Cap'n. Whatever ye need." He nodded. I reached out and shook his hand.

"Thank ye Peter. Now I will be speaking to Phoebus." He nodded and took over for Anna.

She approached and kissed me quickly on the lips. I smiled in response. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud cawing. I smiled and lifted my arm.

Soon a large brown bird perched itself on my arm. I pet it sweetly with my other hand.

"Ello Marsh." I muttered. I turned to Anna who had fear in her eyes.

"Oh c'mon love! He is sweet. Go on! Pet 'im 'ere." She nodded and easily brought her finger to his chest, stroking softly. Then she released a breath and continued.

"Marsh is my messenger bird. I would like for you to send a letter to your father, preparing him for us to meet and to cancel the gold. I shall need it no longer." She glanced at me.

"Are you certain?" She asked. I nodded. "I need to speak with Phoebus so, while Marsh eats, I would like you to write a letter then. Do not give away all of my secrets, however." I winked. She grinned, but seemed nervous.

"All shall be fine, love. I shall whisk you away and make you my prisoner of the sea if he says no. We shall run away to an island I know off and build our own life there." I tempted. She rolled her eyes and smiled, walking away to my quarters to begin the letter.

"Ye are quite fond of 'er, Cap'n." Phoebus's voice shook from behind me.

"Hold ye tongue, else I cut it and feed it to the sharks." I threatened, smirking as I turned to him.

"Of course." He stated. I motioned for him to sit.

"I need to talk to you." I said, dropping the pirate talk. Phoebus knew that I could talk with the best of polite society, Hell, he could too.

"I will be sending us to the king, docking there, asking for Anna's hand in marriage, and creating a new life there. That is, if I survive a meeting with him. If not, I will be kidnapping Anna and we shall live off of Floating Bones Island, to never be found. If all goes to the absolute best, I wish you to take my place as Captain. You are the best fighter her and quite the leader. I know you could carry on my brother's legacy strongly. I have faith you could lead and care for these men. I have completely fallen for Anna. Right now, as I do love my crew, hers is the only life that worries me. If I can no longer put my crew first, I should not be the captain. I love her dearly and need to show her for the rest of my days. We shall grow old together, make a family. You shall be the new Captain. I will begin to pack my cabin and when we dock, I will leave you. The night before we dock, you and I will tell the men." I finished. He listened quietly the entire time.

"I will do my best to follow you, Captain. Your brother would be proud of your decision, I am certain. I shall always be within sailing shall you ever need me." He stood and bowed to me before standing straight and pulling me up and into an embrace. I released him and smiled.

"I know. Thank you, Phoebus." I nodded. I walked to my quarters, calling Marsh to me.

I opened the door, entered, then shut it softly. I put Marsh next to his pile of food. I then approached Anna.

"Almost finished?" I asked. She nodded. "Nearly. Here, I shall read it to you…

'_Dear Father,_

_The Pirate Prince Whitebeard wishes to repent for his sins against the people. He will be escorting me to the castle in the coming week. He would like to stand before you and repent his sins and looks to change his ways. _

_He says, if given the chance, he will be a member of the guard, and will prove his good heart and his great skill to you. He wishes a chance to speak with you and intends no harm. Do not worry, I have not been held captive. He has taken good care of me, bathed, fed, and untouched. Olaf as well. Although, I think you will have a hard time convincing Olaf to come home, he quite likes it here, as do I. However, Whitebeard requests to be in the presence of you. _

_He wishes you no harm and hopes you will be willing to meet without restraining him. He tells me that his crew shall always be aware of his presence and if need be, shall intervene but not lay a finger upon you. As for me, you have no worry that they shall harm me, for I like the men and we get along greatly. _

_I am fond of the Pirate Prince. I shall wish you keep him unharmed, however I am certain he can handle his own life. _

_As said before, we shall visit within the coming week. I wish to see you and mother. I hope you are well and I hope you will treat Pirate Prince Whitebeard with decency and let him plead his case._

_With love, _

_Anna' _

How's that sound?" She asked expectantly.

"Good my dear. I am becoming nervous at the impending meeting with your father. I hope he gives me a chance." I mumble. She rose and kissed my cheek.

"If not, we shall run away to this island. Or become a pirate family. We do have to return Olaf, however. I am sure my father would appreciate having someone to take over the throne." I nodded.

"Well then dear," I began tying the letter to Marsh. "What shall we do today?"

* * *

><p><em>10 years later<em>

"Hey uncle Laffy? Why didn't grandfather like Daddy?" I heard my son ask. I chuckled waiting to hear Olaf's answer.

"Well, your father was mean when he was younger. Grandfather did not think he could ever be nice but your mother knew better. Your father tried to tell him that he had changed and was nice now, but grandfather tried to kill him. So your father took your mother and they had you, raised you, and now you are here, along with your sister." Olaf explained, leaving out some of the details.

"But now, since I am 10, grandfather likes father?" My son, Jackson, questioned.

I interjected. "Well sort of. Grandfather is still upset with me, but he cannot fight me any longer and so I have no reason to be scared. Besides, Olaf enjoys having all of us here." I explained.

"Even the crew?" My 6-year-old daughter, Elizabeth, asked.

"Especially the crew." My beautiful wife joined me in the chair, always holding that childish charm that I had fallen for long ago.

I smiled. "Get out of his chair, Anna." I heard an old, raspy voice command, as a matching man approached with the help of a cane. I smirked and kissed her quickly to spite him.

"Just sit down Father. Let us not begin this argument. The children have been wanting to see you and Olaf for quite a while. We had to tell them stories and show them pictures that mother kept sending us." She explained, rolling her eyes, until her mother followed in behind her father.

"Mother!" Anna exclaimed, jumping from my arms to greet her mother. I turned to Olaf.

"King Olaf has quite the sound, do you not think?" I smirked to him.

"Thank you for bringing my niece and nephew to my coronation. I know Anna appreciates seeing us all and I appreciate seeing all of you. With the castle now under my command, you and all of the men can stay as long as you would like. I assume the men would like to stay on the ship but Jack and Elizabeth would enjoy staying in a castle, I am sure." I nodded, embracing Olaf as he stood. I had always enjoyed Anna's younger brother and I was grateful he would be helping my children grow closer to their family. I felt a hard smack to my knee and my leg gave way slightly. I turned and watched Anna's father grumble in my face.

"Stay away from Anna. She would have been a queen without you! Real princes would have come for her from everywhere, had you not disrupted her thinking!" He attempted to yell and threaten. I chuckled darkly at him.

"I mean not disrespect, your highness, but Anna chose me and chose to have two of my children, maybe more in the future. I still am sorry for the damage to your kingdom, people, and supposedly to your daughter. However, she seems quite happy, do you not think?" I said glancing at the beauty of my wife.

"Now please excuse me. I would like to greet my mother-in-law." And with that, I strode from him and Olaf.

"Oh, here he is! The Great Pirate Prince Whitebeard! I appreciate you for taking care of my daughter and grandchildren so well! I am quite sorry my husband will not show you mercy but I have forgiven you long ago and am just happy to see my only daughter happy." She embraced me and then I felt Anna tug on my arm. I turned back to Anna's mother.

"Thank you, your highness. I am grateful for your understanding and patience. I promise to continue to treat Anna as the princess she is." I felt my legs gets brushed as my children embraced their grandmother. She cooed sweetly and I pulled my wife away to let them talk and to talk to my wife. I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"Thank you for doing this. I appreciate all of the effort you have made over the years to get us back here. I know you sacrificed a lot of time and effort." She spoke.

"Not nearly as much as you have, being away from your kingdom, people, and family for all of these years. It is the least I could do. Olaf said we could stay a while. We may as well. I will gather our things and tell the men to set off on a trip and be back in a few months. I am sure Phoebus would like a chance to man the ship. It should be nice for the kids to make some friends as well. We can visit often." I ended with a sweet kiss to the forehead.

"I love you Elsa White." She smiled.

"I love you too Anna White, my little harlot." I said receiving a swift slap to the arm.

* * *

><p>And that is all! Thank you for reading! much love! please review! I love comments! They keep me going! I will soon be working on the next chapter of LiaR(Love is a Rodeo). Thanks again ya'll!<p> 


End file.
